


The Misery of Dating Musicians

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jordan Kyle, Alpha Simon Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Bottom Simon Lewis, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Jace just wants to study really, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Jace Wayland, Oral, Polyamory, Rimming, Simon fusses and worries, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jordan Kyle, Top Simon Lewis, Winged Jace Wayland, Wingfic, and so does Jordan, and they're roommates, but they're still supernatural beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When Jace had seen that an alpha vampire and an alpha werewolf were looking for a roommate, he had been cautious at first. Now that it's exam-phase however, Jace comes to realize that neither the supernatural nor the alpha part are the problems: The musician part is...





	The Misery of Dating Musicians

Shadowhunters || Jimordan || The Misery of Dating Musicians || Jimordan || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – The Misery of Dating Musicians

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, alternate universe – supernatural, wingfic, fluff, teasing, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, rimming, knotting

Main Pairing: Jordan/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle

Summary: When Jace had seen that an alpha vampire and an alpha werewolf were looking for a roommate, he had been cautious at first. Now that it's exam-phase however, Jace comes to realize that neither the supernatural nor the alpha part are the problems: The _musician_ part is...

**The Misery of Dating Musicians**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Jace Herondale was an unmated omega. People at large liked to act like an unmated omega shouldn't stay alone. And okay, when he had been fresh off high school, he _had_ agreed with his concerned grandmother and he had moved in with his best friend Alec, who was a beta. Now Alec had found a mate and those two had moved in together. They had offered Jace to stay with them, but that was just awkward in Jace's opinion. Besides, he wasn't green behind the ears anymore.

Alas, Imogen Herondale was _still_ concerned and... Jace couldn't hold it against her. She had already lost her son and his wife, as well as her own husband. Jace was the only family she got and she wasn't even around close-by to see him regularly. He understood why she worried.

So he went to look for a different rooming arrangement, even though the Herondale family was rather wealthy and Jace could easily afford a place all on his own. Instead, he went to look for a rooming arrangement – and found Jordan Kyle and Simon Lewis.

Jordan Kyle was a werewolf and an alpha. Simon Lewis was a vampire and an alpha.

Generally, unmated alphas liked to live with unmated omegas, because even on a platonic level, having an omega near helped calm and sort them out. Also both alphas had been... amusing when Jace had first met them. Simon was a stumbling, bumbling mess, while Kyle was suave and charming. Both were musicians, in a band called _Rock-Solid Panda_. They weren't bad, though not exactly Jace's favorite kind of music – he preferred classic music.

And while his grandmother had been skeptical – those are strangers, Jace, this isn't like living with Alec – Jace assured her that he would be alright. He could defend himself, if those two alphas weren't perfect gentlemen. Jace didn't want to live his life in fear of alphas who couldn't control themselves. He'd never lead a happy life like that. Being an omega was not a _hindrance_.

So here he was, living with two alphas. Living with a vampire and a werewolf.

It's curious how them being alphas might have become a problem, or them being a vampire and a werewolf. Instead, the _real_ problem was that they were musicians. And even worse; dating.

Because the thing was, now it was exam-phase and Jace needed to concentrate on studying, only that Jordan and Simon kept having sex half the night and then, inspired by the blissful aftermath, would make music for the other half of the night. Neither of those being very helpful for Jace's concentration, because the entire apartment was flooded with the alluring scent of alpha-arousal and now there was loud music coming from just the other side of the wall.

"Will you two _stop it_?!", exclaimed Jace frustrated as he stumbled out of his room.

Simon and Jordan looked up from their instruments to stare startled at the blonde. "What?"

"It's two in the morning. I'm trying to study. The entire damn place _reeks_ of your pheromones and now you're making music!", growled Jace. "Why aren't you studying?!"

"I study during the day? Like a normal person?", shrugged Simon.

"I only have like two exams this semester so like whatever", shrugged Jordan with a grin.

"Urgh. I regret every decision that led me to this apartment", grumbled Jace annoyed.

He stomped back to his room and closed the door loudly before he returned to studying. After about twenty minutes, he lifted his head cautiously. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. They... had stopped. Heaving a relieved sigh, he returned his full attention back to his studies.

/break\

Jace frowned a bit disoriented when he woke up. This was not his regular view. Then he realized he had fallen asleep at his desk. Great. He had barely gotten ahead after screaming at his roommates. Groaning in frustration, Jace stretched and left his room. His nose twitched at the scent of pancakes. Following the scent, Jace arrived in the kitchen where Jordan was making breakfast.

"Here, coffee", whispered Simon gently, handing him a cup.

Jace hummed contently and sat down, inhaling his coffee. Moments later and Jordan placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. A gigantic heap, because the wolf had high metabolism and didn't really care that this didn't apply to _everybody_. Well, aside from when Jace's heat was coming up; those were when he could actually out-eat the werewolf.

"You look cranky. Are you still mad at us?", asked Jordan softly.

"I'm not... I'm not _mad_ at you", huffed Jace. "And I'm cranky because I fell asleep at my desk."

"You need sleep", pointed Simon out with a frown.

"You do know that my roommates fucking half the night and making music the other half aren't going to help me sleep either, right?", drawled Jace unimpressed.

There was a mischievous sparkle in Jordan's eyes, until Simon kicked him under the table. Too tired and confused by all of this, Jace just dug into his pancakes. He closed his eyes and groaned happily. Good. Good pancakes, yummy pancakes – _food_. He had gotten home from work at five yesterday and had immediately started studying. During work, somewhere around noon, he might have had a sandwich? But also only because Simon had packed him lunch...

"Good?", asked Jordan amused.

"Yeah. Great. Awesome. You put strawberries in. I love strawberries", sighed Jace.

"I know that", chuckled Jordan. "It's why I put them in."

Jace paused for just a moment before he continued eating.

/break\

"I know _exactly_ how to make our pretty angel sleep some", whispered Jordan darkly.

Simon shuddered, glaring at his mate and hitting his chest. "No dirty talk about our uninterested omega roommate, Kyle. I _told_ you. It's not... It's not appropriate."

"You're horrible", snorted Jordan and rolled his eyes.

" _You_ are the one who is horrible!", squeaked Simon and shoved Jordan a bit.

The wolf huffed amused, nibbling his mate's neck while his hands palmed Simon's ass. "What? He's gorgeous and snarky and adorable. He'd be _perfect_ for us, babe."

"He's also our friend and our roommate", huffed Simon pointedly. "I told you-"

"Come o—on. You hate when he forgets to take care of himself too", argued Jordan in a pacifying manner. "You pack him _lunc_ _h_. Even though you yourself don't even eat. And you want him to sleep more too because he zombie-walks around after another all-nighter."

"And your solution is that we just fuck his brains out so he sleeps", snorted Simon.

"It's a brilliant plan!", huffed Jordan with a pout.

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes before pulling his mate into a kiss. Slowly, Jordan started moving, pulling slightly out of his boyfriend and effectively shutting him up. Simon groaned, grabbing Jordan by the neck and pulling him close. Close enough so Simon could sink his fangs into Jordan's jugular. The werewolf growled softly as his vampire fed on him, his eyes glowing as his own nature shone through in such a primal moment. Claws dug into Simon's ass as Jordan held him close and fucked into him, deep but slow, his pace matching that of Simon's feeding. While sucking on Jordan's neck, Simon started jerking himself off. Jordan came the moment Simon pulled his fangs out. The vampire moaned and threw his head back, rubbing his thumb slowly over the head of his own cock before he came too. Both collapsed in a heap of limbs, panting hard.

"You can't...", started Jordan as he rolled onto his back. "You can't deny that you thought about what he tastes like before. Feeding on him. He's an _angel_. He must taste... heavenly."

"You know, for that pun alone, I should make you sleep on the couch", snorted Simon amused.

He turned onto his side to look at Jordan pointedly. The werewolf just grinned and wrapped an arm around Simon's shoulders to pull him closer, gently running his fingers along Simon's arm.

/break\

Jace frowned frustrated. His roommates were having sex _again_. And that... He had expected that, because he knew he was moving in with a couple. And it really shouldn't concern him. But it did. It was all their fault though! They were both ridiculously attractive. Jordan with the long, soft hair and hard lines, Simon with the cute, nerdy grin and bright, warm eyes, both with the stupid six-packs and arms and all that. Also, both were really strong alphas who smelt _very good_ and were also so... caring toward Jace. Jace had started to feel at home, not just in their apartment but with them.

The fact that they were having sex was mainly bothering Jace because it made him horny too. Smelling them made him feel weak in the knees. He wanted to _be_ with them. He saw how gentle and loving they were with each other, he liked to imagine how they would be with him. Not to mention, he hadn't had sex in too many months, too busy with college to bother with one-night-stands (and the few times he had brought someone home... they inexplicably had something coming up and left before they got to the fun part). Having sex with Jordan and Simon was a fantasy that had gotten Jace off a lot in the past weeks in particular. So yes, smelling every time the two of them had sex was absolutely distracting and frustrating.

And just like clockwork, about half an hour after the sex-noises stopped, the music started. It wasn't the loud rock numbers at least. The ballads. They were... They were a nice background sound to studying, actually. Simon had such a soft and beautiful voice. Jace yawned softly as his eyelids grew heavy with the gentle sound of Simon singing in the other room.

/break\

Jordan sat on Jace's chair, watching the blonde sleep. He had come in to check on Jace after the blonde had complained about falling asleep at his desk this morning. So when Jordan had found Jace indeed sleeping with his face plastered against his papers, he had carefully picked the blonde up and gently placed him on the bed. He had to be careful, so Jace's wings wouldn't be in a painful position. It was still kind of odd to Jordan, to live with an actual, literal angel. Well, a half-angel. He was as much an angel as Jordan was a wolf, supposedly. But when Jordan looked at Jace asleep, all serene and with his hair falling into his face and one wing covering his sleeping form like a blanket, all Jordan saw was an actual, literal angel. Also that sounded creepier than intended. Jace just had the habit of falling asleep during their movie nights. Sighing, Jordan got up and carefully pulled the blanket over Jace, properly tucking the blonde in. Jace made a soft little noise as he snuggled into the blanket, making Jordan smile fondly. Damn, their angel was way too adorable. If only Simon wasn't such a chicken about asking Jace out, then Jace could actually be _theirs_.

/break\

"I have to-"

"Sit down", interrupted Simon sternly.

"No. Study", grunted Jace annoyed, trying to dodge the vampire.

Only that he wasn't calculating for the vampire's strength. Simon huffed and grabbed Jace around the waist, just lifting him up and carrying him back to the couch. Growling, Jace, hit Simon's back.

"Your wings are a disaster. You can't just work and study and go to class all day. You have to take care of yourself too", stated Simon very firmly. "Come on. Sit down, eat that sandwich I made for you while I groom your wings. And if you protest again, I _will_ call Alec."

Jace faltered at that threat. "That's blackmail!"

Simon looked unfazed by that accusation. Of course was it blackmail, but Simon knew it actually worked. Because Alec did not allow for Jace to bury himself in his work. He had always fussed the most about Jace and would force Jace to take care of himself too. After the first time Simon and Jordan had met the tall, dark and intimidating alpha and heard him give Jace a preaching, they learned that the threat of Alexander Lightwood did wonders. Alec had also explicitly given his number to Simon and Jordan, telling them that if Jace started holing up and overworking himself, they were to call him (he also personally threatened multiple vital and beloved parts of Simon and Jordan's anatomy if they ever hurt Jace or touched him the wrong way).

"You're the worst", grumbled Jace with an adorable pout.

He sat down with his legs crossed and grabbed the plate with the sandwich. Simon smiled victoriously and sat down behind Jace. Both him and Jordan had learned how to groom an angel's wings, because it was a thing an angel couldn't do on his own. At first, Alec had come over for those, being an angel himself. But it was impractical to always come over since it was needed at least once a week and Alec's mate could groom him, so Jordan and Simon had offered to learn. Alec had been skeptical at first, but then he seemed appreciative of it.

"Ah yes, we are the worst because we want to take care of you", snorted Jordan amused.

He was leaning against the doorway, hair still wet and clinging onto his face, the towel thrown over his shoulders and only low-riding sweat-pants covering his body. Simon grinned at his mate, always pleased by that sight. Jace huffed and pulled his free wing close to inspect the inside of it to cover his blush. Why did his roommates have to look so hot?

"Need a hand, babe?", asked Jordan as he approached them.

"That'd be awesome. Jace does have _two_ wings", pointed Simon out happily.

"Okay. Angel face, turn around a little so I can have a wing too?", requested Jordan.

Jace grumbled at the nickname but turned to face away from both of them, with Simon on one side of him and Jordan on the other, spreading his wings in front of them. He turned his attention back to his sandwich instead, while his roommates ran expert fingers through his wings. Once he was done with his sandwich, Jace sighed contently and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of his alphas taking care of his wings like that, making him feel warm and relaxed.

/break\

"You doing okay, Si?", asked Jace slowly, watching his pacing roommate.

"No. Yes. No. Urgh", groaned Simon and ran his hands over his face.

Sighing, Jace put down his books, both eyebrows raised as he regarded the vampire. "What is it?"

"Jordan's been gone on this stupid pack-bonding camping-trip the whole entire week now and I...", started Simon before stumbling a little over his words. "I mean, I guess... I'm hungry."

"You're... Oh. Don't you have bottled blood for... emergencies, at least?", asked Jace.

"I haven't needed that since I got together with Jordan. And I kinda... totally forgot about... _this_. That he'd be gone for a week", admitted Simon a bit embarrassed. "I'm starving."

Groaning frustrated, Simon flopped down on the couch. He really had forgotten about that. And sure, he could go down to the store and buy fresh blood for himself – thank the heavens for a modern, inclusive society where vampires could get various types of blood in every grocery store. The thing was though, ever since Simon had gotten together with Jordan, he had grown very accustomed to human blood, which tastes just totally different from animal blood, and also _fresh_ , warm blood, right from the vein. Sure, they had found wonderful ways of preserving blood and making it last longer so vampires could buy it and he could heat it up, but a microwave was just not the same thing as an actual human keeping the blood warm and drinking it from a vein was different than drinking it from a mug. To make it short: Simon was spoiled rotten.

"You... wanna drink from me?"

There was a long moment of total silence as the words slowly sank in and Simon opened his eyes. He sat up and stared at Jace in surprise. It wasn't necessarily unusual for vampires to feed from lovers and friends occasionally (feeding wasn't exclusively a sexual thing, despite being highly sexualized in porn and romance media). Just like grooming wasn't necessarily limited to mates, despite that being the broad assumption from non-wing-owners. Still, Simon had never fed from Jace before, the only human he had ever fed from was his mate Jordan.

"I... uh... No, I mean, I'm just being dramatic", laughed Simon awkwardly. "I'll just... go to the store, buy some... uh... deer blood, maybe? Haven't had deer in a while."

"Dude. You hate bottled blood", pointed Jace out. "You should have just seen your face when I suggested it. You looked like Max when Iz offers him a kale smoothie."

"Ew", grunted Simon with a shudder.

"Yeah, that", chuckled Jace amused. "Come on. I mean. It's... nothing to it. You drink from Jordan all the time, so you know to control yourself to _not_ drain me. I can spare a bit blood."

Simon was tentative and reluctant at first. The offer was absolutely horrible. Because _yes_ he wanted that, he really-really wanted that. But he feared that if he got a taste from their angel, he'd want more. So this was a really bad no good idea. On the other hand... he _was_ rather hungry.

"I... Are you sure, Jace?", asked Simon cautiously.

"Sure", shrugged Jace. "I mean, it's not like it's dangerous, right? As long as the vampire can control themselves, there's no real danger for the human. Right?"

"Right. Yeah. Totally. And I can control myself", promised Simon, nodding wildly.

He still stared at Jace though, when the blonde sat down next to him and, a little lost as to how this was supposed to go, just tilted his head in offering. Simon closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No", grunted Simon. "Not. Not the neck. That's... uh. Neck and inner thigh are... uh... _intimate_. And reserved to our mates. Your... Your wrist. That's where... you know..."

"You're so awkward, Lewis, you can be glad we live in an open society and not the middle ages where vampires had to hide in castles and be suave to lure humans in", snorted Jace.

"Don't be cheeky", grumbled Simon with a pout. "Okay. Just... tell me when you get uncomfortable or it becomes too much for you, since it's... uh... your first time, yeah? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Jace. I'll stop feeding when I'm done, but if you need me to stop earlier, tell me."

Jace smiled fondly at him and presented his wrist to Simon. Gulping once nervously, Simon tentatively took the offered wrist. Licking his own lips slowly, Simon bent down and sank his fangs in. Jace jerked away a little in surprise, before he gasped, causing the vampire to hesitate.

"No, it's fine. I was just startled. You can keep going", assured Jace and shook his head slowly.

Simon sighed as the warm blood flooded his mouth. It tasted sweet, like honey and strawberries and... and sunshine? Though Simon wasn't entirely sure what sunshine would taste like, but this was definitely how he pictured it. He was nearly mournful as he pulled away, gently licking over the wounds so they would heal – vampire saliva having healing properties for that exact purpose.

"Jace? You alright?", asked Simon when Jace didn't speak.

"Mh...?", grunted Jace, blinking his eyes open.

"Are you alright? Did I drink too much? Since it was, uh, your first time?", asked Simon.

He cupped Jace's face with a concerned look on his face. Smiling lazily up at Simon, Jace nuzzled into the touch. Frowning in worry, Simon knelt down in front of the blonde.

"Talk to me, angelito", requested Simon gently.

"I'm good, Si, stop worrying", huffed Jace. "I just feel... floaty?"

Heaving a relieved sigh, Simon nodded. "That's... normal. It _was_ your first time."

"Stop saying that, you make it sound pervy", giggled Jace.

That made Simon blink a couple times, because... giggling Jace? Adorable. Simon chuckled fondly.

"Okay. How about you stay right here and nap a little, mh? I'll get you a juice. You lost a lot of blood", offered Simon, brushing Jace's hair out of his face.

"No—o!", exclaimed Jace and wrapped his arms around Simon's waist. "Sta—ay. Please? You gotta make sure I don't float away, Si."

It was so cute, Simon bit down on his lips to keep from smiling, accidentally nicking his own lips. Shaking his head, Simon sat down with Jace, Jace pulling himself onto Simon's lap since he was still attached to his waist. Jace smiled happily as he snuggled up against Simon's thigh. Seeing Jace like that filled Simon with an oddly warm feeling of content. Maybe because Jace was the omega Simon loved and it filled Simon's inner alpha with all the pride because his omega was content. Or maybe just because Jace was absolutely adorable like this and how could he not enjoy that?

"You nap some, angelito, I'm right here to keep you from floating away", promised Simon.

"Good", hummed Jace pleased, closing his eyes.

/break\

"Sunshine. I tell you he tastes like sunshine", groaned Simon frustrated.

Jordan arched one eyebrow in amusement as he continued running his fingers through Simon's hair. This was approximately the twentieth time Simon had mentioned that since Jordan got back home a couple days ago. Apparently, Simon had fed from Jace and... it was all Simon could talk about now, really. How good Jace tasted, how adorable he had been in the aftermath, how _cuddly_. Which wasn't exactly a new thing; Jace was an omega and they did need physical contact and comfort from those they considered pack or flock. Both Jordan and Simon qualified for it and had already spent a lot of time cuddling Jace during their weekly movie nights.

"Does that mean you are finally willing for us to court Jace into being our omega?"

Simon looked reluctant for a long moment, before he sighed and nodded. "I mean, I've been... _we_ have been in love with him for long enough now but now I know what he... tastes like and feels like and I really want to cuddle him close every single night when we fall asleep?"

Jordan grinned at the adorable look on his mate's face. Leaning down, he stole a kiss from Simon.

"Good. So that's settled then. Now we just gotta court him into realizing we are the absolutely perfect alphas for him and would do anything to make him happy, right?", grinned Jordan.

"Yeah, 'just'... total piece of cake", huffed Simon doubtfully.

/break\

Jace frowned as he sat on top of the kitchen counter, legs crossed beneath his body and a plate resting on his thigh as he was eating cake. The cake was delicious. Jordan had baked it. Just like that. It was Jace's favorite cake. Now the two musicians were rehearsing, but the soft nice songs Jace preferred. The two were behaving _suspicious_ , to say the least.

"Thanks for the cake, Jordan. I... got some studying to do", grunted Jace.

He hopped off the counter and put his plate away. Both Jordan and Simon looked after him in a weird way as Jace returned to his room. Sure, exam phase was over, but he still had two essays to write before the semester break was over. He curled up on his chair for hours, working on his essays until his eyelids grew heavy and he rested his head on his arms for _just a moment_.

The moment he was jerked out of a pleasant dream about Simon having his fangs buried in Jace's neck and his dick buried in Jace's ass from behind while Jace had Jordan down his throat...

Jace growled on instinct at whatever had woken him up from this utterly perfect dream. Sniffing around, he realized where the dream had come from. Everything reeked of alpha pheromones and of Jordan and Simon having sex. They probably fucked while Jace had been sleeping and the scent had seeped into Jace's dream. Glaring irritated, he pulled the blanket closer... wait.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you", whispered Jordan lowly.

Looking around, Jace found Jordan standing behind him. The thing he had identified as a blanket was actually Jordan's university jacket. Frowning, Jace put the jacket on properly and sat up.

"No. That... That's good. I mean, I got work to do-", started Jace.

"Like hell you do!", huffed Simon as he practically stomped into the room.

Jace frowned confused. Before he could say anything, Simon just picked him up and threw him over his shoulder to carry him over into his bed. With a huff did Jace land on his mattress and turned to glare at the stupid vampire and his stupid werewolf boyfriend.

"Hey! No manhandling", growled Jace annoyed, raising his wings in warning.

"Cute. Like a sparrow puffing up", whispered Jordan teasingly.

"Jerk", grumbled Jace and pulled his wings close again.

"You. You've been doing enough work today. You need _sleep_!", declared Simon. "Rest."

Rolling his eyes, Jace collapsed back onto his bed. He was so tired. Maybe they were _right_.

/break\

Curled together with his head resting on Jordan's thigh and his feet in Simon's lap was about the safest and most comfortable thing Jace could imagine. Simon was running his fingers through Jace's feathers in a soothing way, while Jordan was playing with his hair. This was _so nice_. Friday movie nights were the best day of the week. Heaving a content sigh, Jace closed his eyes.

"Open up, angel face", prompted Jordan lowly.

Jace frowned when something was pushed against his lips, opening his mouth even before he opened his eyes. He hummed contently as he tasted the chocolate-covered strawberry. Food. Again. They had been giving him a lot of his favorite foods lately. It was always a mix between what all three liked, but lately most treats were Jace's favorite – and Jace _wasn't the one buying them_.

"Oh, angelito, there's something I saw today that I really had to get for you."

With a curious look on his face did Jace turn toward Simon. He watched the vampire pull a bracelet out of his pocket and, after Jace offered his hand, Simon put the bracelet on him. It was golden, with three charms on it. A wolf-head, a little bat and a wing. Jace raised one eyebrow.

"What...? Do... Do you not like it?", asked Simon with a crestfallen look.

"I do. It's... It's pretty", assured Jace. "It's just... a tad bit possessive for a first courting gift, huh?"

"W—Wha-?", yelped Simon, eyes large. "T... That... That-"

"Smooth", drawled Jace with a deadpan. "Seriously, Jordan, how did he _ever_ bag you?"

"Oh, I did all the work there", assured Jordan amused. "But it took Clary to spell it out for him to actually understand that we were dating. Seriously, I thought we had been dating for three weeks while he still believed we were just 'hanging out as bros'... Bless Clary."

Jace choked on his laughter at that and shook his head amused while Simon blushed. "In my _defense_! He never actually asked me out on a _date_ , using his _words_."

"Mhmh", nodded Jace with a fond smile. "So... wanna use your words, Lewis?"

Sputtering, Simon tried to find the proper words. "Uh... Would you... like to... go on a date? With me? And my boyfriend? Together?"

The fond look on Jace's face morphed into a very bright smile. "I... would really like that."

"Really?", asked Simon and sat up straight with a stunned look on his face.

"Well, yeah", shrugged Jace and tilted his head. "I like you two, but I didn't wanna get in between your relationship. But since you two totally have been courting me for weeks now, yeah."

"He said yes, Jordan!", exclaimed Simon, hitting his boyfriend's upper arm.

"Ouch. I'm right here, I heard him", muttered Jordan amused. "So, tomorrow? Dinner?"

"Dinner tomorrow", nodded Jace. "Now can we finish the movie?"

With that, Jace settled down again, grinning broadly to himself as he nuzzled into Jordan's lap.

/break\

Jace frowned, messing with his feathers out of nervousness. It was stupid. But it was already half past five and Simon and Jordan still hadn't gotten home. And they wanted to... They had said yesterday that they'd take him out today. Reservation for six PM. But they still weren't home. Had they changed their minds? Not... meant it at all? Biting his lips, Jace continued adjusting his feathers to make them look best. He really needed to stop being nervous about it, it was stupid.

The doorbell rang shortly after half past. Frowning confused, Jace went to open the door. Who-

"Why did you ring the doorbell...? Did you forget your keys?", asked Jace confused.

"We're here to pick you up", declared Simon with the proudest smile.

Him and Jordan looked really nice and Jordan was even holding a bouquet of flowers. Jace stared.

"What...?", asked Jace slowly as he accepted the flowers.

"Well, since we live together, we figured it'd be very... boring, if we'd just head out together, so Si and I decided we'd properly pick you up for our date", shrugged Jordan with a grin.

"It was the nerd's idea, wasn't it?", asked Jace with a smile.

"Totally the nerd's idea", confirmed Jordan amused.

Simon made an offended sound at that, until Jace leaned in and kissed his cheek. "That's sweet."

"Hah. Told ya it's a good idea", stated Simon and puffed his chest out.

Jace went to put the flowers into a glass for now before joining the two alphas so they could leave. They had made a reservation at their favorite Chinese place – the _Jade Wolf_ , where the three of them regularly ordered food. Simon was being such a dork, he even pulled Jace's chair back for him, which earned the vampire a cuff with Jace's wing and a pointed but flustered glare.

It was a little awkward at first, because Jordan and Simon were very much used to being a them and the three had to work on how to make Jace an equal part in it; something they would have to figure out on the long run too. Once they relaxed a little into it, things got easier and decidedly felt more like... every other time it was just the three of them. It was easy and comfortable and made Jace laugh and feel content. They shared their meals and talked about their day and their plans for the next week, Jace complained about Alec, while Simon complained about Rebecca. It felt just like every other time they hung out, but at the same time it also _didn't_. Every time Simon reached out over the desk and laid his own hand over Jace's, just holding it. Every time Jordan smirked at Jace and winked. Every time one of them picked a piece of food to offer it to one of the others. Everything was lingering touches and long glances and it made Jace feel _warm_.

Especially when, in the end, his two dorky alphas brought him up to his own bedroom and kissed him good night. Jace grinned as he first got a kiss from Simon and then from Jordan.

"But you dorks know I'm gonna go to the bathroom to freshen up before bed, right?", asked Jace amused. "I'm not just... gonna head inside now."

"Ye—es, we know. But let us pretend a little", huffed Simon with a pout.

Taking the vampire's hand, Jace pulled him down to kiss him again. "You're cute, Lewis."

"What? Only him?", asked Jordan in mock offense.

Getting up on his toe-tips, Jace also kissed Jordan again. "You're cute too, Kyle."

Though Jace rolled his eyes when Jordan and Simon high-fived at that.

/break\

Jace frowned annoyed as he swatted the large wolf's snout when it nudged him. "No. I'm studying."

Jordan whined before turning back to his human form. They had been dating the whole semester now and Jace was _really_ happy, but it was exam time again – and his boyfriends proved to be even more stubborn than his regular roommates had been. Jordan, now human again and _very naked_ due to having shifted, continued nosing Jace's thigh. Jace frowned annoyed as Jordan tilted his head up, grinning mischievously while trailing kisses over Jace's thigh. With ease did Jordan pull the chair back and turn Jace so the werewolf was now sitting between his legs. One large palm rested heavily against each of Jace's thighs, feeling warm on the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs and putting just enough pressure on them to urge Jace into spreading his legs more. A last fleeting, mournful glance was thrown toward Jace's books, but in the end did Jace not stand a chance against this. One of his boyfriends, sitting between his legs, looking up at him _like that_. He was already half-hard just looking at Jordan licking his lips. Heaving a defeated sigh, Jace leaned back in his chair and relaxed. Jordan's eyes flashed dark green with animalistic hunger before he lifted Jace off the chair with ease, just enough to pull off his sweat-pants and boxers. The clothes were discarded and the alpha's hungry gaze settled on Jace's slowly filling cock.

"Damn horny alpha", grumbled Jace annoyed.

"You know, sitting there with your legs spread wide and your cock hard, you don't get to complain."

Jordan smirked knowingly up at him before he hoisted Jace's legs over his shoulders and leaned in. He licked a broad strip up the omega's cock, making Jace hiss, before he wrapped his lips around it and swallowed it whole in one go. Jordan had wanted to do this _all day long_ , ever since waking up with Jace rubbing his morning wood against his thigh in his sleep. But the omega had to go to class, so no time for morning sex, meaning Jordan had been left thinking about this for entirely too long. Jace moaned weakly as Jordan bobbed his head, cheeks hollowed out and greed in his eyes.

"J... Jorda—an", whined Jace as he bucked his hips out.

Jordan grabbed him by the hips, his fingers digging in. Not in a painful way – the werewolf knew to control his strength – but enough to remind Jace just how strong his alpha was and also to remind him who was in control of the situation. It was enough to send Jace over the edge, making him come in Jordan's mouth. He gasped, panting for breath and staring down in awe at his boyfriend just as Jordan pulled off, a little cum pearling at his chin. That visual made Jace whine softly.

"Yummy little omega", grinned Jordan as he licked his lips slowly.

"Pervy alphas", grumbled Jace with red cheeks.

"He—ey. We're a couple. We're supposed to share. You can't just eat all alone!"

Jace raised his eyebrows as Simon came rushing in, still wearing his jacket and just tossing his bag into a corner of the room formerly Jace's bedroom and now their shared study room. Rolling his eyes, Jace watched how Simon hastily undressed and stumbled over his own clothes on the way.

"Hey, you two. Love you, missed you. How was your day?", asked Simon with a grin.

Jordan got up and pulled Simon into a kiss. "Great. Jace has been studying for the past five hours already. I effectively pulled him off his books. How was work, babe?"

"Boring. Would have preferred to suck our omega off too", pouted Simon. "Oh well. I can settle for... eating out. If you catch my drift. Heh."

"You're not fu—fuck, put me down, alpha brute", yelped Jace surprised as he was picked up.

"Nope. For eating out, we need the bed", declared Simon cheerfully.

Jace, too spent from his orgasm, allowed the vampire to carry him off toward their shared bedroom, where he was then dumped in Jordan's lap. The werewolf rearranged Jace to lay more comfortably, with his face resting on Jordan's thigh and his ass propped up with their pillows. Despite this not being his first rodeo, Jace still blushed when Simon pulled his cheeks apart and hungrily dove in to lick over his hole. The vampire claimed that Jace's slick tasted nearly as good as his blood and he loved eating him out to prep him. Jace gasped strangled and clung onto Jordan desperately while Simon drove him closer and closer, his cock hardening once more until he came, rutting against Jordan's thigh. This time, he did feel nearly delirious, two orgasms in such a short time and the feeling of Simon's tongue inside of him, sucking and licking hungrily at him.

"Gorgeous, yummy omega", hummed Simon contently, kissing Jace's ass-cheek.

"You two done with me for tonight?", asked Jace a bit exhausted.

"Well, if you _really_ can't anymore, then yes. We can take care of each other", assured Jordan. "I had _hoped_ that Si and I could, you know, double you, since you're now _thoroughly_ prepped, bu—ut-"

Jace narrowed his eyes at the werewolf. Jordan knew exactly that Jace couldn't say no when the offer of double penetration laid on the table. Jordan shamelessly grinned at him as he gathered the omega up in his arms, Jace straddling Jordan's thighs. The werewolf's large hands rested on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and slowly lowering him down on his hard, thick cock. A gasp escaped Jace as he swallowed the large dick up and settled down fully on it. But he barely had a moment to adjust to it before Simon grabbed him from behind and pushed in alongside with Jordan, kissing Jace's shoulder and occasionally sinking his fangs in just a little to drink a bit. All Jace could do was close his eyes in bliss and enjoy the feeling of having both his alphas inside of him. He leaned his head back against Simon's shoulder, letting his alphas take the lead. They thrust into him slowly, altering between who pushed in and who pulled out, stretching Jace in that wonderfully full way that Jace loved so very much. Every time one of them hit his prostate, Jace weakly dug his fingers into Jordan's shoulders. He was so extremely overstimulated already, yet when both his alphas closed in on their own orgasms and their knots started to form. It had taken Jace weeks of training to be able to take both of their knots and he had to admit, he was proud of himself for being able to now. So the moment their knots fully popped and they both filled him with their hot cum, Jace couldn't help but hit his own third orgasm for the night. It was just the fullest feeling imaginable, having two cocks and two knots inside of him, filling him with all that _good_ alpha-cum. Drowsily and fully sated did Jace snuggle up to his alphas before dozing off.

"I totally love our new method of making Jace stop studying and start sleeping", whispered Simon.

"Yes. It is... a lot of fun", agreed Jordan mischievously as he pulled Simon into a kiss.

They adjusted awkwardly and carefully to lay together, Jace contently sandwiched between his alphas and deeply asleep, while Jordan pulled the blanket over the three of them and Simon turned off the light from his bedside. Their new methods of distracting Jace really was effective.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This one is entirely to be blamed on a writing prompt on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)), because the "college roommates with a werewolf and a vampire who keep you up all night" just SCREAMED for this threesome!


End file.
